The Evolution
by Luna Scriptor
Summary: Tsuna wakes up one morning to find something strange has happened to him and to all of his guardians. Join the tenth generation as they try to get back to normal before time runs out.
1. Rude Awakening

As the sun shone through his bedroom window, Tsuna cracked his eyes open before quickly closing them again and letting out a low groan. He could tell that he had over slept and, of course, that meant he was late and would have to run to school and face the disciplinary com-

_Wait,_ he thought as he opened his eyes again and looked at his alarm clock which was flashing 9:15, _that can't be right! Reborn would never let me sleep in so long…_

Usually by this time the tiny hitman would have gotten him up. Well, that was an understatement. Usually by this time Reborn would have blown up his bed, electrocuted him or used some other totally insane means of torturing the teen to get him out of bed. He never, ever, let Tsuna sleep in.

_Unless he's planning something awful for me today…_

That wouldn't surprise poor Tsuna one bit. The last time he'd gotten up at his own pace, Reborn had set up booby traps from his bedroom all the way to school; they had nearly killed him three times before he even made it to the kitchen!

Lifting his head from his head from his pillow, the teen looked around as he yawned but nothing stood out to him as suspicious. He didn't even see his tutor in the room. Relaxing a little, he moved to get out of bed but, in typical Dame-Tsuna style, tripped over his on feet and went tumbling to the floor. He let out a screech of pain when he landed as he'd fallen right onto his cute, fluffy tail.

Tsuna looked behind him at the light brown fur he was sitting on and blinked in shock a couple times before noticing that the fur didn't stop there but when up his back and over his legs. Short legs with adorable paws at the end… He looked to his hands. No, those were definitely paws too.

Letting out a loud scream, the teen rushed to his mirror, tripping over his own feet again on the way, and stared wide eyed at the bizarre creature before him. The thing in the glass was mostly a light brown colour with brown accents including a mane and hair that was definitely reminiscing of Tsuna's own untameable do. Large ears lifted then flattened back and then lifted again as the teen went through the proper emotional distress one goes through in such a situation as the one he was in. Panic, shock and denial, mostly.

As the poor boy was sitting there, transfixed by his own reflection, Nana came up the stairs with a basket of laundry and she pushed it open the door to the room. Tsuna tensed when he saw his mother's refection in the mirror as well but only truly came to terms with his situation when the woman dropped her basket and gasped.

"Oh, how cute!" she cooed, moving to her knees and becoming for him, "You must have come in through the open window. Here, kitty, kitty!"

Turning slowly towards his mother, Tsuna took a deep breath. This was going to be a shock for his mother but he had to tell her what was happening. Tell her what Reborn had done! So, without another moment of hesitation, the teen opened his mouth and blurted out his woes.

"Mom, please, it's me! I know this is insane and hard to believe, I wouldn't believe it myself if it hadn't happened to me, but please! It really is me. Where's Reborn? I know he's behind this!" he cried out as he moved slowly towards his mother with begging eyes.

Well, at least, that's what he thought he had told his mother. For instead of panicking or anything he had hoped she would do, Nana just laughed warmly and reached out to pat his head.

"What a noisy kitty you are! And such a cute noise!" she giggled as she picked up her transformed son and cradled him in her arms, "Eve-y."

Tsuna was utterly confused by her words and went to try and explain everything to her again when that dreaded word was heard from behind his mother.

"Ciaossu," Reborn called from the door, causing Nana to turn and face him with a warm smile.

"Oh, Reborn-san! I thought you were going on a camping trip with Tsuna?"

"We are; Tsuna is waiting by the school. I just came back because I forgot Leon."

The teen in question's eyes widened and he looked between his mother and tutor.

"What are you talking about? Mom, mom! I'm right here! Mom, he did something to me again!" he cried as he struggle in her arms and looked at her desperately again. She looked at the animal in her arms and shushed him while patting his head.

"I bet your thirst," she said while poking his nose, "I'll get you some milk."

"No need, Mama," Reborn cut in with a smirk, "I know where this cat lives. I'll take him home."

"That's so sweet. Thank you, Reborn," Nana replied, looking only a little disappointed before putting Tsuna down and heading for the door. As she left the room, however, the teen looked at his tutor with terrified eyes as his little smirk grew darker and he lifted Leon off of his fedora.

It was in that moment the Tsuna realized that whatever Reborn had planned, it would be far worse than anything he had ever been through before…

* * *

So, if anyone is even reading this, I've decided to continue with it. However, before I can do that, I have to revamp the already written chapters! Hopefully this makes up for the...two years since updating... Unfortunately I still don't have the patience for editing or finding a Beta reader, so please excuse the mistakes I know are there and enjoy my updated story.


	2. Caged In

It was a peaceful morning in Namimori. There had been no explosions, no assassins and, best of all, no one attempting to murder, maim or destroy anything or anyone all morning. Heck, even the sun was shining brightly down on the people as the birds chirped merry little tunes. Yes, it would have been a perfectly peaceful and lovely morning if it wasn't for the one-year-old hitman with newly transformed middle schooler in a cage; a cage created by a shape shifting chameleon.

"Let me out!" the middle schooler shrieked as he bounced around his cage, trying desperately to escape.

"Don't waste your breath. I can't understand a word your saying."

Reborn continued to smirk, sitting atop the cage and looking off into the distance, while he ignored his students pitiful escape attempts.

Tsuna started slamming himself against the side of the cage but Leon held firm against the assault and his only protest to it was to get a little smaller. Tensing up when he saw the bars move closer to him, the teen looked up to where the baby's voice had come from.

"Liar!" he cried as he pawed gently at his green cell, too afraid to struggle much more than that anymore, "I know that you can understand animals! Come on, Reborn, fix this. I don't even understand what being a cat has to do with becoming a mafia boss! This is just cruel."

"You're not a cat."

Tsuna stopped his pawing and simply stared up in confusion. _I knew he could understand me, _was the only full thought that came to mind.

"You're actually a Pokémon," Reborn continued as he hopped off Leon and watched the approach of a fast moving ball of fuzz in the distance, "To be more specific, you're an Eevee."

"A _what_? Reborn I don't-" the teen began but paused when he noticed what Reborn was staring at. As he moved to watch it too, his confusion only grew as another strange animal came barreling towards them. Well, actually, towards him.

"TENTH!" the other thing screamed as it slammed into Tsuna's cage and began attempting to pry it open with his little paws, "Release the Tenth!"

Looking closely at the new animal, Tsuna took in its orange body, its bushy tail and mane which were silvery and the hair on its head that looked like…

"Gokudera?"

The animal focused completely on him when he said the name and a huge smile stretched across his muzzle.

"Yes, Tenth, I'm so glad you're ok! I—"

"Hey, Tsuna! This is a weird game, isn't it?" Yamamoto's voice carried through the air as the baseball player trotted over to them.

All pair in the cage could do was stare in total awe at the odd form before them. Obviously Yamamoto had been changed too but he was definitely not a creature that they had ever seen or heard of before. The other now had fins instead of ears, a fish like tail, a dorsal fin coming out of his hair and an odd fin like mane around his neck.

"Y-yamamoto, wh-what are you…?"

"What are you talking about, baseball freak? This isn't a game!"

"Herbivore, you will explain and fix this or I will bite you to death," came a cold snarl from the other side of the cage, causing Tsuna to suddenly thank the heavens that he was inside it. As a cold shiver ran down his spine, he slowly turned around, his large ears drooping pitifully as he came face to face with a very pissed Hibari.

As the young mafia boss expected, the prefect was also transformed; he was pure black except of the yellow rings on his legs, ears and tail. His eyes had also been turned to a rather terrifying red. He also notice the Discipline Committee band on his front leg, though he could not figure out how it was staying there, and that Hibird was nestled in his hair. Distracted by trying to figure out the mystery of the arm band, Tsuna was startled by the angry snarl of the prefect, causing him to jump back with a squeal.

"HIIIII! H-hibari-s-san, I c-can't really explain this. Reborn, he-"

"Then come out of that cage and face me, Herbivore."

Just as Tsuna was about to _try _and explain that he was not in the cage by choice (though, admittedly, he was happy to be there at the moment), the cage changed back to a chameleon, who ran back to Reborn.

"Well, it seems everyone is here," the baby said, his smirk never fading as he watched the events before him unfold. As he spoke, there came a rush of calls from all around the first arrivals.

"SAWADA! Isn't this training EXTREME?" Ryohei had silver fur except for the green on his ears and tail which looked like large leaves, brown on his feet and his bandages on his nose and front legs.

"Ahaha, Lambo is here!" The Lightening Guardian was still smaller than everyone else but he now had yellow fur, save for a black afro mane, and cow spots.

"H-hello, Boss."

"Kufufufu."

Chrome and Mukuro's fur was a light purple, there was an odd red jewel on their foreheads, little spikes on the back of their heads that gave them the pineapple look, their miss match eyes (Chrome still had her eye patch) and their tails split in two at the end.

"Perfect, now I can explain why you're all here and what you are," Reborn said with a smile, looking at the tenth generation Vongola. They all turned to look at him, their own bickering and worry forgotten; all save for Tsuna. No, he knew Reborn too well. He turned to his tutor and the baby could see the fear that filled his large brown eye.

_It's just too easy, _Reborn thought.


End file.
